fire of the soul
by tythin
Summary: megan, a semi normal girl is sent to the school in the sky, and has a few interesting curses. Warenooc dnangel,furuba crossover
1. Chapter 1

**AN, the first page or so was bugging the hell out of me, and I wanted to write it down, and its 4:24 AM BTW, enjoy./AN**

**Fire of the soul**.

Megan was a powerful pyrokinetik. But nobody knew that, not even her. Middle school was hell, and her fridge was her messenger, her only magnet stated " Where are we going, and why am I in this hand basket?" , and it was true, until she went to Sky High. Her mother was a super, a water wielder, and she did have a few curses on her head. One was the curse of the zodiac. Kyo, her grandfather, long dead was the cat, as was she. Also when she feels romantic, she turns into a MALE angel fallen from grace. This angel, dark, is a famous art thief, and her house was a testament to that. He is a superhero's worst nightmare, always getting away.

Those two powers were her greatest secrets, as they were family curses. But the first buss ride scared her shitless of her new school, as it drove off a cliff, and sprouted a pair of wings and a jet engine. That was a ride, and at the end, most of her tiny breakfast was upchucked into a trashcan, not a good sign for the first day.

Enter the looser squad, Will Stronghold, Leila, Ethan, Zach, and Magenta, all crowding around her retching form. And a guy who was in a leather jacket with a phoenix on his shirt, and the only remotely tolerable one. All the others were making exclamations of worry. But being the one she is, she just straightened up, grabbed her guitar case, bag, and sketch book, walked away.

In the gym a coach who should be shot if only for his too small shorts was on a podium in the middle of the room. He went into a long winded speech about heroes and sidekicks, and whiner-babies. After that he told every one to line up. Megan was at the end, and was flipping out in her mind. And cussing out dark, her alter ego.

" dark! What am I going to do, turn into you and get arrested! I think not, and the only other option is to hug someone! Not going there. Ever."

" why not tell him you don't have any natural powers?"

" and be labeled a side kick? NO!"

" that is our only option at this moment, and I think your mom would have thought of this before hand."

Megan was roughly brought back to reality by boomer, yelling her name so loud that she skidded back a few feet.

" well Megan, show us your powers, or is your only power being a space cadet?"

" well sir, I have a problem, the only power I have is if a guy hugs me I turn into a cat, and I hate it."

" Warren, hug her please, I want to have her transform."

" no way no how, not in a million years am I transforming in front of all these people, if I did, the head of my family will kill me, and I want to graduate before I'm locked up."

" Peace, I m waiting, get on with this"

And just as Megan was about to protest, Warren wrapped his arms around her, and she vanished in a puff of smoke, and Warren was holding an orange cat, with Megan's clothes at his feet. And a voice wailed out in the utter silence.

" arrrrrgh, you sorry excuse for a gym teacher, get me out of here, and grab my clothes, and you let go, Chinese food guy. I have to change back." and with a declaration of sidekick, warren was holding a girl, completely naked, and she was smoking, literally, her figure was coated in flames, obscuring her nakedness, and warren let go _very _fast. She grabbed her clothes, and with that, she was a flaming trail behind the bleachers.

AN/ ooooh, how do ya like me now, a DNAngel, fruits basket crossover., and a power up at pp, with warren blushing, likely to never happen in real life, and a very pissed girl. The magnet thing is mine, no copying. I have no monetary income for this story, and I own nothing except Megan, so HA/AN


	2. of a first day

AN/ hiya everyone, and this is the second mortifying chapter for Megan, and a new guy who calls her powers cool, he means the flames, and she goes to warren for coaching./AN

After power placement, Megan was moved to hero classes, with warren as her guide, on principal Powers request, and boomer was thoroughly chastised by most of the staff, to the students glee. And Megan got to slap him, but she socked him in the jaw, earning her detention till lunch.

At lunch, Megan sat at the only available table with nobody sitting there, in the corner, and anybody who got close was given a glare much fiercer than any of warrens, that even discouraged warren, who sat with his ""friends" at wills table.

For her time after eating, she went to the gym, with her precious lifeline, her guitar. Megan pulled out the beautiful purple guitar with a flaming rose on the body, and a flame border on the sound box. She tuned it and began to play a song by Trans Siberian, from Beethoven's last night, it was the first track, and even boomer was rivaled for the amps volume.

Slowly, a crowd gathered, and people were whispering. Megan was oblivious, lost in the music, and as suddenly as the song started, it stopped, and Megan opened her eyes, and heard about 15 people clapping. She reacted as if a deer caught in head lights, and she ran, grabbing her amps.

The only one not clapping in the little crowd was Connor, a shortish boy with hair to just below his eyes. He was a mechnopath, and a hero. The black sweatshirt and baggy cargoes were typical teenage clothes, but he was a force to be rivaled. But the most conspicuous thing was the automail legs and an arm, lost in a plane crash. He was also in the military, a skilled alchemist, he was a master of the philosophers stone.

Megan was scared to death, afraid the people would find out about her talents, and exploit them, it had happened before, and she was afraid to go through that again. The incident was also what drove her fear of human contact home, and started the cutting.

Her arms were exposed during the song, and was she lucky the students had stayed away. They would have seen the scars. She had gone back to the gym, after it was empty, and packed her stuff up. Then she went to the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet, she pulled the knife across her arm, letting the blood flow, the pain a welcome release. And with each drop of blood there were a thousand unsaid words of fear and anguish, a thousand unshed tears.

As she stepped out , a boy stepped up to her and introduced himself.

"hi, I'm Connor, I heard you play, that was amazing, please do play again sometime. We all enjoyed it."

" uh….. thanks I guess, but I have to go now, the lunch line will be shorter now, and I have a few things I need to do. And I need to ask someone something."

And with that, Megan was gone. When she got to the lunch room, she saw the person she needed and walked over.

" Warren, can I talk to you? Its important"

" Sure, what is it?"

" I want you to teach me how to use the fire I conjured in gym, its important."

" of course, and tell me what those beads are on your arm, I'm curious."

" thanks, and I cant say on the beads, just that if I don't wear them, bad things happen."

AN/ how do ya like me now, a FMA addition, ain't that great! See yall' in the next edition.


	3. confesions, a fight,and a new enemy

AN/hi, and another twist, fullmetal alchemist also called fullmidget(inside joke) and I cant wait to hear those reviews coming in, long review, long chapters, not enough, cliffies, and Warren and Megan are gonna hook up soon. Ciao /AN

After a few days of training in the gym during lunch, Warren and Megan came to the conclusion that Megan was a prodigy in the field of pyrokinetics. After the first day, she knew most attacks and a few defenses as well. And people almost thought of them as friends, but the two denied it, they were just a master and apprentice. Or so they thought, the two had a calming affect on each other.

After a few weeks, they were cornered ,going to the gym. Lash and Dash, the two bullies were there along with a few other kids. The two were smirking, and that was always a bad omen.

" well, well, well if it isn't the lovebirds themselves. I think we can teach them to respect the bullies creed. Even the toughest are weak."

" an excellent idea, lash, and I think Malaria over there will be delighted for this opportunity, don't you think lash?"

" Of course, and I want to have the pleasure of landing first punch" and with that, lash swung toward warren, causing him to step aside. At that instant Malaria appeared at his side and kissed him. Her lipstick was actually a disease. That pissed Megan off to no end as she loved Warren, and she fireballed Malaria, sending her and Lash into a wall. After that, she KO'd the others, and was at the nurses office before you could say barbecue.

At the nurses office, Megan was at Warrens bedside, nurse specs said he had a disease that needed a dose of penicillin, and was going to get it.

" Warren, what am I going to do if you aren't there, I am a wreck just seeing you sick, what if you got hurt worse, I love you, even if I cant say it to you aloud yet, I still love you." Was the words whispered into an ear that was unresponsive, and with that, warren opened his eyes.

Warren saw the beauty that was his secret love, tears streaming down her face. He reached a hand out and wiped away a tear gently, saying quietly to her " I love you too, and I will always love you, so don't cry, its not you, I like the bad-ass loner better than the crybaby."

" Warren Peace, if you weren't sick I would smack you, but I would rather do this," and with that, she leant over an planted a gentile kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, and told her to stop crying, and get out her guitar, time for a serenade nobody would forget any time soon.

AN/ I'm making this as a feisty fic, and there may be something you want in the next chapter. Sayonara /AN


	4. of a broken curse

AN/ sry if this is less than meets expectations, and I thank rouge with a blade for her loving reviews, and girl, u are the best, ego moment extended to her, oh wah. Gotta kill my baby brother now, enjoy./ AN PSAN/ he's twelve./PSAN 

The two got to the auditorium, grabbed their instruments, and started jam'n. they had the volume up as far as it would go, Megan began to sing.

_Love, quixotic, exotica, _

Confusing as helllllll 

_When you fall in love, _

_You never know if you are _

_in the heart of the_

_recipient._

And that was when Warren saw the fresh cuts, and all he could think was ' Was it because of me?' and that was not the case, as that happened because of Malaria. But his heart was still hurt.

_And as the one you love _

_Lays in the grip of death_

_All you can do is save your breath, _

_And hope._

And with the revelation, came the realization that the pain in his arms was from their link, then something happened, a light formed around Megan, and she began to change.

Where Megan once stood, stood a boy of 17, purple hair, and the huge black wings, Dark, the bane of the art world. Megan was holding her head, shouting along the lines of ' not now, Dark, nooooooo, and with that, she stopped. Dark stood, looking at warren, he said

" If you want to have Megan as your girlfriend, you have to impress me, I'm dark by the way. Now explain why I should let Megan love you."

"Wha…?"

"Well, I'm waiting."

" If you are Dark, where's Megan? And if I can love her, I will care for her. She is the only one I love, I cant love another."

" Well, if I let you love her, I guess I can have my own form."

" I'm Megan again, sorry, Dark took control, I couldn't stop it. Will you tell the authorities? I will be arrested. What if you don't like me any more, I turn into a guy, and I don't think you are BI, what is going to happen to me?"

"Chill, Megan, I wont let anything happen to you, an I want to test something." And with that, Warren wrapped his arms around her, an she didn't tun into a cat. A new thing was happening. She glowed, and two forms materialized. Dark and Megan, there were no more annoying voices in Megan's head. And Dark flew away.

When Dark was gone, Warren kissed Megan full on the lips, tongue begging entrance. When they broke apart, the look on Megan's face was one of pure joy. She happily picked up her guitar and struck a triumphant chord, an Warren kissed her again.

The next day, in the lunch room, Connor and Will were talking, and Warren and Megan walked over to the table holding hands, and the eyes of everyone who saw them had their eyes bugged out, and they were all glared at by the quiet couple. At least their reputations were intact. They both still scared the freshies shitless.

When they got to the table, Magenta, Zach, Ethan, Leila, and Will were staring at the two pyros. Or rather their hands, Connor piped up

" About time, you two, glad you realized the love in the air."

"Shut up Connor, or do I fry that short ass of yours?"

"

Lets see you melt it first, wise ass?" lifting his pants to his knees.

The look on warrens face was not pleasant.

"well if I melted your legs you would be even shorter right?"

This time Connor had a hard time coming up with a comeback. This made warren pleased ,thourouly pleased with him self. Suddenly a golf club is almost in contact with warrens head. Sadly he melted it like saudder wire. Fortunately for Connor it melted on his arm and burned him.

Mean wile Megan was buried in her book (like all ways).


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ hiya, everyone, ive got baby brother as my beta, he wrote the ending to this last chappy, so enjoy, and I do not own Malaria, LT. COMANDER RICHIE owns her. Sorry for the mix up. .AN/

Megan was having a bad day, first her brother nearly killed her, then the buss stalled mid flight, and if the fliers hadn't got it to stop falling, 35 kids would have been turned into pancakes. At school, powers had given them all detention, because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and now she, Warren, Will, and Connor were sitting in the white room.

" Hey! I can make flames in here, want to bust out?" Megan said, holding a grenade of fire.

"Love to, where though? The roof?" was Warren's input.

"Nah, the grounds in front of the tree behind the school, I have doughnuts buried there. My treat, I have four dozen." Was Connor's comment.

" well, we still have to bust out of here, and I am the one doing it. Then she threw the fireball at the vent in the ceiling, blowing it away. Then she lifted herself up, and reached down for Warrens hand.

Once outside, the four kids, went to the tree, and Warren and Megan were up in the branches, talking.

" Where were you before Colorado?"

" I was in Hawaii, I was a shell diver before I moved for high school, and I want to go to college there, once I'm free of the curse. The curse of the zodiac."

" You never told me about your beads, what are they?"

" .. They hold my true form, without them, the malicious nature of the curse comes out in full force. and they are made of…."

"Made of what?"

" Human bones, they say the red ones are stained with blood, but I cant prove it. That is my existence, built on sacrifices. And I want to be free of this curse, if I can conceive a child with someone outside the family, I am free, and the child must of one I love, so…."

" will you love me, with or without this curse? I love you, Megan, and I cant give you up without a fight. And Dark…" warren was staring open mouthed as Megan removed her beads, and quickly changed to a repulsive creature, with an age old stench surrounding her, but Warren never flinched, that was the reason Megan never showed anyone this form, she reeked of death.

" Now what do you think? Am I as repulsive as everyone says? Am I as hideous as I am told? Do you still love me?"

" Yes, I love you, and yes, you do reek. An could you change back?"

" Hug me, and I will revert to cat form, and then you can put the beads on my neck, like a collar."

" ooooooooookay"

and Warren hugged her, did as he was told, and she changed back to her human form and looked at the arms encircling her, and realized she wasn't a cat anymore, and an old story came to mind.

AN/

Oh a cliffy, and the only thing you can do is wait until I get 6 more reviews, and I lowered the rating to get more ppl to read, and I have the next chapter all planed out, here's a preview: and the destined to be unloved cat must….: end preview. Enjoy reading./AN ( notes AN/ begin authors note ,like a html tag /AN end authors note PSAN post script authors note) that's all.


End file.
